This invention relates to a chair that is convertible into an easy chair or lounge for one or more persons according to its width, and that basically includes three elements. One element is a main structure that forms a seat and one support when the apparatus is used as a chair and which forms supports when the apparatus is used as an easy chair. The other two elements are movable frames between lateral arms of which is suspended a rigid material or canvas or other similar flexible material in a continuous form or in strips, to support on the same a corresponding part of the human body. One frame is a backrest in either position of the apparatus. The other frame is a support when the apparatus is a chair and a seat when the apparatus is an easy chair.
The frames are pivotable about respective axes on the main structure. Catches are mounted on the main structure to limit rotation of the two frames about the respective axes thereof.
Transforming the chair into an easy chair is done by moving the support of the first element and rotating the frames. In this position, an accessory then may be added as a leg support.